Truly Yours
by Little Myy
Summary: Medieval age: Arranged marriage's. Scheme plannings. Love triangles. Jealousy, hatred and possibly a happy ending. What else can you expect from a fic of HieixKurama?
1. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warnings: AU (as the summary says, hopefully), Yaoi (male/male relationship), later on violence and language (?). This is an AU story so they can't be quite their normal selves, can they so this may contact OOC:ness unfortunately. Not too much I hope.

Little Myy: So this is my second fic. Sweet Memories is still going on, but I had to get some of my ideas on paper. And also my lovely friend (that every one knows by now) rebecca85, made me write this (again). I'm tied to her apron stings (if it is that way how you say it.) Meaning she bosses me around.

If you have problems in picturing the area, I really can't help much. 'Cause I don't know either, but I guess just imagining something like medieval age could help. Of course if you just let your own imagination fly it will make the best solution.

But yes, to the story. Enjoy it or at least try to.

"indicates speaking "

:: indicates thoughts ::

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 1: Making Plans

"So, what do you think?" an aged woman's voice asked proudly.

A vampire like man looked at the speaker, his aunt. She was a mid-height, round old lady dressed in a corset that lifted her breasts up and a dark purple dress with a supporter skirt. Her hair was combed up so that she would look taller, only couple of screwdriver curls flowed down both sides of her make upped face. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty either. Maybe without so much make up and the evil smirk in her brown eyes would make her look almost nice. And besides that the jewellery that she had picked to wear didn't suit her at all. Couple large diamond rings, necklace that made sure to get attention to her full breasts and so big earrings that it looked like her ears would stretch their size in double. Of course the lady companion didn't say this aloud.

"It sounds like you have thought about it a lot. But do you have any candidates yet?" he asked.

"No", the women answered sighing heavily. "Who on Earth would be so desperate to want that kind of boyish girl to their daughter in law?"

"Dear Aunt Greta", the man said stepping closer to the sitting lady. "I think I know someone, who may be. I have heard that Mrs. Koorime is trying to get a bride to the only son in the house. She wants him to already settle down and continue the family. And he isn't very, how should I say it, social. Maybe he is what you are looking for?" the long haired man kept a pause in his talk on purpose. "Oh, did I mention that they are very wealthy. Mr. Koorime was a count after all." The expression on the woman's face lightened up as she heard the most important part.

The gentleman was the favourite and only nephew Greta had and the man knew his position. He always helped her in the stupid plans and the most important part of him was that he was rich, very rich. The only real thing that mattered to the woman was money. Obviously she wanted to hit two birds with one stone. Get rid of her 'daughter' and get at least contacts if not even money from the marriage. If the girl would get into a good family of course Greta would gain her own part of parties, good food, and rich life. Like she didn't now, but her financial situation had started to suffer after her husband's, Ryo's, death. Women didn't make the riches come in the house and Greta was one of those, who spend their money in themselves and thought things later.

"You're always such a darling, Karasu. Would you have any idea, how could I meet this young man and his mother?" the old lady asked knowing already that the plan was going to be successful.

"I was thinking of throwing a ball next week and you as your fosters are more than welcome. Of course even the Koorimes will be there."

"Well, thank you", the woman said in a very pleased tone. "Of course we will come."

"And speaking of marriage", Karasu continued. "Have you thought about the other's future?"

"You mean the boy?" Greta asked not really caring and almost with disgusted voice. "He will probably go to the one who pays the most."

A mischievous smile crept up on the man's lips. "That's sounds good." He had his own plans after all.

Karasu turned his head to look out of the window down to the garden. It was beautiful and full of life. Different kind of flowers and trees were growing there, but everything was just in the right balance. There were nothing too much or nothing too less. He liked things to be darker and cheerless, but he had to admit it was eye-caching. Well, the thing that cached his eye wasn't really the garden.

It was a person, dressed in white shirt and brown loose pants. He had a long, bright red hair which was flowing in the light afternoon breeze. He was bending down to a rose bush and turned to speak to his companion; a man with black hair and servant clothes. Karasu moved away from the window to face his aunt again. "I'm sorry but I must leave now. I'm grateful of your hospitality."

"Anytime dear", it almost made Greta to sound kind. Fortunately the dark haired man knew better. He bowed and left the room.

There was a mighty crystal crown hanging high above the great hall and expensive painting on the walls. Luckily it hadn't been furnished with the houses mistress taste or else it wouldn't look so elegant.

After descending the stairs to the first floor, Karasu started walking away from the front door, deeper in the house.

It was a beautiful manor and there were living seven servants on top of Greta and her 'children'. In fact they had been her husband's sister's, Shiori's, children. But after the death of Shiori and her husband, Ryo had taken the offspring, Kurama and Keiko, in his house. Of course the selfish wife hadn't liked it, but the master of the house decides.

Five years ago Ryo had died in some disease and Karasu could only imagine what kind of life his 'cousins' were living. Greta didn't treat them bad, but she was greedy and she didn't like them. It was only matter of time when they would have to please her way or another. He was waiting for that moment to come. And he had the feeling that soon his patience would be rewarded.

The dark figure made his way to the kitchen. Every one who he met on the way bowed or curtseyed to him. A young girl opened the back door so the well-known nephew could get to the garden. He wanted to see the redhead before leaving.

He walked straight to the place where he had seen the two boys. And there his 'cousin' was talking to the farm-hand, Yusuke. ::They are such a good friends.::

Karasu knew that Kurama was kind hearted and didn't care about statuses or backgrounds. But for some reason the boy acted cold towards him. It didn't bother him though, in some way it made him just more excited.

The farm-hand said something and the other one turned to see the approaching man. The disgust was almost shown in the bright green eyes. The servant boy bowed and moved little further away so that he couldn't hear the conversation or interrupt it. He had once made the mistake of forgetting the bow and Karasu had enjoyed the change to complain about it to his aunt. Unfortunately the redheaded boy had twisted the case so that Yusuke had stayed. It was mystery to everyone how he had done it. But most likely it had been by bribery.

It seemed like Karasu had badly interrupted their talk, because in any other case Yusuke would had gone back to his work. Or Kurama wanted someone to keep an eye on the situation. The man liked more the second possibility.

"Good afternoon, cousin", the youth said coldly.

"Hello. Kurama." It was visible to see that the tone he had said the name made the boy shiver. "You really should call me by my name. We aren't blood related after all."

"Aunt Greta demands me to call you cousin", the green eyed beauty said shortly, making obvious that the conversation was over and turned to leave. But the man wasn't going to let it end like this.

"But aunt Greta isn't here now is she", he said with a grin.

The boy didn't even bother to turn his head. "I still prefer to use the cousin term", he was clearly trying to cut off the talk and moved further away.

"What a shame", but in Karasu's voice there was no pity at all. He just enjoyed the situation full hearted. "I hope you will show up at my party next week. Aunt Greta and your sister certainly will. And I'm sure you would like to meet Keiko's future fiancé wouldn't you?"

The redhead froze on his feet and turned to look at his 'cousin' not being aware of that his green eyes were widened in disbelief. He covered it immediately, but the damage was already done. The man had seen it. He loved these kinds of situations when he had the upper hand of the boy.

"And who exactly is he?" Kurama asked trying to hide his curiosity or anger under an unbelieving voice. He would have succeeded if he wasn't shaking slightly.

Karasu almost wanted not to tell, but there were also benefits of letting the green eyed one know. The heir of Koorime family didn't have really good reputation after all. Even though he knew that his 'cousin' wouldn't believe in any rumours, the redhead probably would want to see himself what kind of man his sister was going to marry. And that would ensure the presence of his precious doll at his party.

"He is...", the dark man said moving so close that he could whisper it in his prey's ear. "...the son of Hina Koorime. Hiei is his name, if I recall right."

The young man's slender body was in tense. He didn't move at all. Karasu liked the thought that Kurama was afraid of him.

He drew little back and extended his left fingers to play with the red side lock.

"As soft as always", he said with an alluring voice.

Kurama slapped the hand away. "I'm sorry, but I must leave now and so do you", the voice was cold and the look in the green eyes was murderous.

This made the man's smile even wider. "You are absolutely right. But we will see soon again."

"I'm afraid so." The boy turned to walk towards the farm-hand with a hasty pace.

Karasu watched with a self-satisfied smile as the two figures disappeared from his sight. The redhead had become an obsession to him and he was enjoying every second of it.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Little Myy: Yay! I don't have to write translations! Koorime still means Ice Maiden/Demon, but it's in here as a family name so I don't have to care about it. –party party-

-ahem- Back to serious. I hope I didn't repeat myself, 'cause I was so lazy to read it through and through again. So inform me if there are any mistakes or too much repeat or something. Anything is allowed. But it doesn't mean I will take the advice.

Still please review. So I can write more about this. –puppy eyes- (Yes I can do them also, or at least I hope I can.)


	2. Dining At The Kuwabara's

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Though I do own the world this happens and the so irritating Aunt Greta.

Warnings: AU, Hetero, Shounen Ai, Violence and Language (thought in this one there is only the first two)

Little Myy: Sorry for waiting this long. Our internet was broken so I couldn't update.

I gave up and decided that I don't care any of historical facts. So the world is mine! I mean this world in the story. I will call all the characters by their first names (expect Kuwabara), 'cause it would go too difficult if I didn't. So instead how it should be for example Lady –enter a family name- it will be lady –enter the first name-. There will be exceptions like Kuwabara, and Lady Koorime (but that means Hiei's and Yukina's mother). But almost everyone else is like Miss Shizuru, or just the first name, depends on the speaker. Okay this must be very hard to follow so let's put the blame on my fever.

Enjoy.

"indicates speaking"

::indicates Kuwabara's thoughts::

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 2: Dining At The Kuwabara's

Bright sunlight shone right through the open window. Even thought it was a summer day, it wasn't too warm. Still the orange haired boy's cheeks were burning. ::Did I mishear him?::

"Am I right?" his friend asked raising an eyebrow.

"A-about what?" Kuwabara stuttered.

The green eyed boy chuckled covering his mouth with his right hand.

"Hey!" the carrot top shouted. "Kurama!"

"Sorry", the redhead said still smiling. "You're just really easy to read."

"Am not!" the bigger boy argued.

"In fact you are", Kurama stated. "But you didn't answer me yet. You are in love, right?"

The other boy's cheeks colour got even deeper red than before if it was even possible. "I g-guess I am."

"So, who's the lucky lady?" the emerald eyed youth asked.

"She's", the taller one started looking at his hands. "Lady Yukina from the Koorime family."

"Koorime?" the redhead asked sounding shocked.

"Yes", the orange haired boy answered. He tried to think, what was so surprising in it, but couldn't figure anything out. "Do you know her family or something?"

It looked like green eyed young man had been thinking something, because he didn't answer right away. Then he smiled again to his friend. "Well, I can't say that, but I think that in the near future I will." Before Kuwabara could ask what he had meant Kurama continued. "So what kind of lady is she?"

He could feel it when a dreaming smile was formed on his lisp. A picture of a girl with green-blue hair, scarlet eyes and a shy smile came in his mind. "She is good-hearted and kind. Every time I even think about her my heart start racing and I can only smile..."

The orange haired boy thought he had heard his friend saying something like "I can see that", but just ignored it.

"...And her ruby eyes. I could drown in them..."

Unfortunately his dreaming was interrupted by hoofs clattering.

"Sorry to broke your fantasy", the redheaded youth stated sharply to get the carrot top back to earth. "But looks like you are getting more company."

And that's when Kuwabara remembered. He ran to his friend's side to look out of the window. There was a beautiful carriage, which had been pulled by four horses. An old man, who was probably the driver, opened the carriage door and helped a young lady on the ground. She was dressed in light blue silk dress and her blue-green hair was tied with a red ribbon on a loose ponytail.

"Is it her?" The green eyed boy asked.

All that the taller youth could do was nod. His eyes were locked on the girl.

"I guess that I should leave now", Kurama's voice said sounding amused and steps were heard going towards the door.

The young master of the house turned around and saw the redhead at the door. "Hey, wait!"

The boy turned smiling. "Yes?"

"Would you want to stay also?" the bigger boy asked. "I'm sure Yukina would like to meet you and..." the emerald eyed boy gave a sign that his friend should end his sentence. "Well... I'm kind of nervous." Kuwabara could fell that his hands were sweating.

"If it makes you feel secure", the other young man grinned.

"Thanks", the orange haired boy said pushing his friend out of the room and led him towards the hall. He had made sure that all in the house was perfect. Well, he had said to the servants to make sure of it, and had himself forgotten.

There were fresh flowers in the vases and not even one of the paintings was at a slight angle. He had to admit the servants had made wonderful work.

His parents were in some other city on his father's business meeting, and because it was a social event, had his mother gone too. Only ones in the houses were him, his sister Shizuru and the servants. It had been a great opportunity for him to invite lady Yukina for dinner.

They arrived to the door that led to the hall, Kuwabara first. He stopped like on a wall and watched the beautiful creature for couple of seconds. Then he rushed towards the girl forgetting his friend.

"Yukina, how nice you could make it", he said with overjoyed tone.

"But of course Kazuma", she answered smiling kindly. "I wouldn't miss this for any reason."

The boy flushed. Yukina was so, so... words couldn't even describe her.

"Oh, hello", the lady greet someone who arrived to stand besides Kuwabara. He turned his head to see who he was. ::Right. Kurama.::

"You must be lady Yukina", the redhead bowed with a friendly smile. "I'm Kurama Hatanaka. Nice to meet you."

"Yukina Koorime", the young woman made a curtsy. "Nice to meet you."

"I asked Kurama to join us for dinner", the taller youth said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not", the girl said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet your friend."

"Hello you there", a woman's voice was heard up on the stairs that led to the second floor. Kuwabara turned and saw his sister, who was smoking a cigarette.

"Hello", all three of them answered with a bow or curtsy.

"I saw a guest coming, so I decided to come greet you all", Shizuru said blowing at the same time the smoke out of her mouth "It will take a little more time to prepare the dinner I suppose. Would you like to join me in the lounge?"

"Why not", the carrot top said. It would be easier for him if there were his sister who would keep the conversation going on. He showed the way to a room, which was furnished clearly for social meeting. Of course there was the study, but it was in a different place.

The brown haired woman sat relaxed on the red couch, Kurama took the armchair and the couple sat themselves on another sofa.

"What a lovely house you have", the green-blue haired lady started the small talk.

"Thank you Yukina", the other woman said. "But you should see Kurama's house. It's magnificent."

"I should say, that it isn't mine", the green eyed boy diminished smiling. "It's my aunt's and it has been better looking."

"You are living at your aunt's place?" Yukina asked shyly.

"Yes, my parents died ten years ago and my uncle and his wife took me and my sister. Unfortunately my uncle passed away also."

"I'm sorry", the girl said embarrassed. "My dad has died so I know how hard it is. Luckily I still have my mother and twin brother."

"Don't worry about it", the redhead comforted.

"I'm surprised that your brother let you come", Shizuru said. At the very moment Kuwabara started to feel himself uncomfortable. He didn't like it when Yukina's twin was mentioned. "I got the impression that he doesn't like Kazuma."

What had his sister just said? "I have never said anything like that!" the carrot top shouted.

"You never did", the woman continued smiling knowingly and added tapping his finger on her temple. "But that doesn't mean that you don't think so."

The tall youth decided not to comment to his sister's talk. It was embarrassing already.

"Kazuma", the red eyed girl turned to the boy who sat next to her. She looked worried. "Why do you think Hiei hates you?"

"I don't", he didn't want to make Yukina concern or say anything that might hurt her.

"He's just being over protective", the lady explained.

The orange haired youth snorted. ::Yeah right. He always looks at me with those murderous looks giving me creeps. It's like he would kill me if I got even close to his sister.::

"I can understand him", Kurama interrupted his friend's thoughts.

::Is he also against me?::

"Don't get me wrong", the emerald eyed youth continued. "All I mean is that if Keiko had or was going to marry someone, of course I would want to know what kind of person he is."

"He is absolutely right", Shizuru said. "Brothers should be interested at least a little bit of their sisters future."

::Is she trying to tell me something?:: the young master of the house didn't have a clue until he heard his friends words.

"Miss Shizuru", the green eyed boy stated. "I'm sure Kuwabara is concerned about you."

The woman grinned. "Yes, I know. But someone has to tease him or he will become even bigger idiot than he is."

"Hey! I'm here you know!" the carrot topped youth shouted.

Their laughter was interrupted by the knocks on the door. A servant girl entered the room and made a curtsy informing that the dinner was ready.

They got up and followed the maid into the dining room. The table was set for four. Kuwabara bulled the chair for Yukina to sit and sat himself next to her. The other two sat opposite of them.

Couple of servant entered the room. They brought fresh bread to the table, water for drink and for each of the eaters a plate full of Jerusalem artichoke soup.

The young master of the house was so enchanted by Yukina so he didn't even notice that the plates were taken away and the dinner and the wine were brought to the table. For the dinner was boiled potatoes, fried vegetables and roasted wild boar with red wine gravy.

The wine was poured in the glasses and each of the clean plates was filled with the tasty food.

"So Kurama", Shizuru broke the silence after a while of eating. "I heard that Karasu Hiretsukan is going to throw a ball."

"Unfortunately yes", the redhead said.

::Did he become tense when the subject was brought out? Nah, must be my imagination.::

"They will be three days from now", the emerald eyed youth finished and continued eating.

"You don't get along with your cousin do you?" the woman said with amused tone.

"You could say that", the young man commented.

"Is Mister Karasu your cousin?" Yukina asked surprised.

"Kind of. He's my aunt's nephew so we aren't blood connected."

"Oh", the girl said looking kind of lost what to say.

The carrot top had followed the conversation and decided at last to join it. "I guess that you all are going there."

"My family was invited so I can't decline it", the young lady said, but Kuwabara was sure to hear in her voice some excitement. But then the tone got little worried. Or that was the closest word that the youth could find for it. "Aren't you coming?"

"I can't come", the orange haired youth answered a little sadness in his voice. He really would have wanted to go, especially when Yukina was going to be there also. "I have to be in another city for some boring business issues with my father. I was lucky that I didn't have to go now, but that one I can't avoid."

Kuwabara liked to think that in the blue-green haired girl's expression got a little bit of disappointment.

"Don't worry Kazuma", his sister started comforting. "Kurama and I will keep an eye that no one will take Yukina." She raised an eyebrow to the green eyed boy.

"Absolutely", the redhead joined the teasing. "And if I'm right, Lady Yukina's brother will do so also."

The young couple turned in the colour of deep red.

The carrot top didn't want to discuss about the party anymore, so he decided to turn the conversation back to his friend. "Kurama, I was thinking", he started. "You don't have a father whose foot steps to follow or anything. So what are you going to do in the future?"

The boy smiled to the question. "I don't think that a job will be a problem, if that's what you mean. I have been educating for all different kind of works for whole my life. I'll also inherit all my parents' property, or should I say, what's left of it. Well, at least our old house if nothing else."

"Right", was all Kuwabara could say. "I forgot that you are some kind of genius." He had known the redhead for a very long time. It was true that even if the shorter boy wasn't taught to do something, he most likely could do it anyway.

"I wouldn't say that", the other youth started. "Maybe I'm talented in something others aren't but that doesn't make me genius. Everyone has their own specialty."

"Speaking of specialties", the brown haired woman said. "I want my desert." She clapped her hands and the servants came to clean the table. It took awhile and then tee and cookies were brought to the table. A one more maid entered the room, while the others were serving the tea and set before each of the eaters a bowl of strawberry jelly.

"This is delicious", Yukina phrased after tasting the dessert. "I love strawberries."

"Well, that's good", Shizuru said smiling. "You should have seen Kazuma when he was thinking his head of for the menu." Then she bent little forward to whisper. Although everyone heard her, so it was useless. "I of course helped, so I told to the kitchen staff to do little bit more than needed."

After the dessert they moved to the study to chat and play card. Kurama leaved at some part of the evening leaving Kuwabara and Yukina for some private time. The scarlet eyed girl was spending the summer season in her family's city house, so it took only half an hour to get there. She left an hour after the redhead.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Little Myy: This was kind of misc shit chapter, but it was important in a way. The foods that they ate are just foods. And I have actually myself tasted the Jerusalem artichoke soup, and it isn't so bad. The Jerusalem artichoke is a potato like plant if it helps some of you.

I know there is awfully much words man (not in this chapter tough), youth, boy and all that kind of things, but I can't use words demon or fox or anything. They are just humans.

About Karasu's family name, we had hard time because of it. If I'm not wrong Hiretsukan means in English sneak. But like we care. It almost describes him.

Please Review! Because the ball will be in the next chapter.

Oh noh! Spoiler! Well, live with it! –evil laugh-

Answering the reviews:

To mistressKC: I know it's good that she sometimes gives me a push. Just had to whine about it. And I'm planning to continue the story if possible.

To What2callmyself: Thanks for telling me about those mistakes. I don't think so much when I write and my programs don't always remark those kinds of things. I hope I can make this a good fic, but we'll see.

To ko-krama: Here is some more. It's good that you liked it, brighten up my dark days.

To Nite Nite: Here is your update. A little late though, but still it is.

KitsuneAkai13: I'm glad you review and don't worry about if you think it was late. My internet was broken so I didn't notice –smile- and I had a little tough time too. And sorry, but you have to wait some more to find out how things will go so that Kurama and Hiei will be paired up. –evil grin- I really have thought about this story pretty far.

To evilgoddess1990: I updated and I try to keep good work up. Let's hope I will success in that.

Thank you for all the cheering reviews.


	3. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I (unfortunately) own the annoying Greta and the world –evil laugh-

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, hetero, language, violence, but not yet.

Little Myy: After the mistake-full last chapter. I decided to say to them who haven't read my bio or my other story Sweet Memories or figured it out that English isn't even close to my native language (I am Finnish).

I went to see a doctor three days ago, who said that I had a sinusitis and inflammation of the ear. Now I have three medicine courses plus I have to eat painkillers, because the whole illness thingy makes my head ache. So now I'm not only in fever (though it isn't so bad it was), but I am also drugged by medicines. So nothing good can be done. I appreciate them who kindly told/tells me about my stupid mistakes, but some of them are so stupid I would like to go and bang my head on the brick wall, but it would make my headache even worse, so I don't do it.

Enjoy the next chapter and let's hope it isn't so bad.

"indicates speaking"

::indicates Hiei's thoughts::

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 3: The Ball

::Why me? Why do –I- have to go to some stupid ball? I would have had better things to do, like for example train.::

"Hiei darling", a woman with blue eyes and blue-greenish hair bend closer to the boy and tidied up his collar. "Your lapel will go all wrinkled if you continue to finger it like that." Her dress was deep purple; expect the pink lace decorating the neckline and cuffs. Her hair was in a bun and the little bit of jewellery she was picked to wear were simple, but beautiful. Next to her was sitting a girl very much alike the older one, but she had red eyes, plain, light green dress and only a thin chain where was hanging a round gem around her neck.

::Great, and now she starts fussing around.::

"Isn't it nice that we are invited too", the younger lady said. "I'm just little disappointed that Kazuma can't come."

::Something good. The idiot isn't there clinging on Yukina.::

"But I'm happy that his sister is", she continued. "And the other day I met one of Kazuma's friends. He'll be there too."

::Damn, another idiot will appear.::

"Isn't that nice", the woman said to her daughter. "I'm so glad you're happy."

::Yeah right. Soon she'll be crying her broken heart.:: He watched as the houses passed by. ::Why can't we be there, so this could be over?::

It didn't take very long when his prayers were answered. As soon as the carriage stopped Hiei hopped out and helped his sister and mother out of them to the ground.

They were standing in front of a big house that was located near to the city. The hedge that surrounded the house outlined a 'small' front yard and probably a larger back garden. Everyone knew that the real house of Karasu Hiretsukan was farther away.

Chatting and music could be heard even to the outside of the building. Only a thought, about the large number of people, all the dancing and laughing send shivers through the boy. He had to spend hours in that rumour cave.

"Hiei", a happy girl's voice said from the stairs. "Are you coming?" His mother and sister were already hurrying their way in. It had been Hiei's fault that they were late. He had delayed as much as he could. But from all the good attempts he had done, the women had managed to drag him here. He had no choice but to follow them into the carnivores' mouth.

He walked the stairs preparing for the worst. He probably would die in boredom as the night would go by. He reached the terrace and took a deep breath. After that he stepped inside. Yukina was nowhere to see.

::I only came a minute later and now there isn't a trace of her.:: There were so much guests so it was impossible to find anyone specific very fast. He walked into the mass of celebrating people to search his sister. He wouldn't want any fortune-hunter to be cooing at Yukina, would he?

After wandering around with no luck, he made his way into the biggest room, where most of the people were in. There was also his mother talking to some chubby older lady, but his sister wasn't there.

He decided to go around the dance floor to the other side of the room and continue his search when he spotted the girl dancing with someone. Hiei would have wanted to go straight to his sister and drag her out of there, but it would have made too much hassle. He stopped right there and leaned to the closest wall, keeping the whole time his eyes on the couple. It was kind of hard, because Yukina was shorter than most of the others, but her partner's red hair was kind of noticeable. Well, he didn't properly see any other parts of the man.

The boy had never got the point of dancing. People walking, doing circles, bows and curtsies, trying to make them look like they were in rhythm. It was absolutely ridiculous. And according to his mother, everyone should know how to dance. But only a glance to the floor's way, made him doubt that.

The older ones did remember the steps and could actually talk to each other at the same time, but half of the other had hard time to even remember what they needed to do.

Hiei got couple of good glances at the couple while the dance proceeded. He had to admit that the one who was dancing with his sister made it look easy.

::At least he doesn't humiliate her.::

When the piece of music ended, each one thanked their pair and either prepared to the next dance or left the floor. Yukina started to look around and noticed Hiei. She waved to her brother and turned to talk to the other. The young man smiled and answered something. They started to walk towards the boy leaning the wall.

"Hiei", the girl started. "This is Kazuma's friend I told you about."

::So this is the idiot number two.:: He looked at the redhead. The boy was probably somewhere the same age than Hiei, slender, maybe a head taller than himself, if he didn't count his own black spiky hair into it, and he wore a tuxedo, like every other man. But the most shocking part was that he looked so feminine; almost like a girl, dressed in men's clothes. His long flaming hair came down near to his waist and he had big, bright green eyes. Hiei would have sworn that the stranger was female, but Yukina had clearly said 'he' in the carriage on their way here.

"Kurama Hatanaka", the boy introduced himself. Even his voice couldn't say clearly if he was a male or not. "I presume you are Miss Yukina's brother, Mister Hiei."

"Hn", was all he said back turning his look away.

"I guess your brother isn't one of the talkative persons", he heard the redheaded youth say with amused voice.

"Oh, don't mind him", his sister explained "He's always like that."

Hiei turned his eyes back to the others, it seemed like the boy wasn't leaving soon. Now he had to listen to some idiotic small talk. If he couldn't have silence, he'd at least prefer some kind of proper conversation heard. But he could expect that from the oaf's friend. He had maybe better looks than the Kuwabara guy, but probably also smaller brains, if it was even possible.

"Well, sometimes silence is gold", the young man said smiling. "You don't at least say anything stupid and it is most of the time very comforting."

The black haired boy had to agree in that. But of course he didn't admit it. One intelligent word from the boy's mouth didn't make him any smarter.

"Hi", a brown haired woman greeted. She was holding a cigarette on her other hand and with the other she was holding up her dark green, almost black dress' hem. Looked like she didn't care what people thought about her. She placed herself to stand between the green eyed youth and Yukina.

"Hello Miss Shizuru", the redheaded boy bowed. "I see you aren't with Keiko anymore."

"Your aunt wanted to introduce her to someone, so she left me", the woman said. "But then I spotted you. We have to keep our promise to Kazuma, don't we?"

Hiei saw his sister blush from the words. He succeeded in ignoring the others small talk by thinking, what could they have promised to the oaf. He couldn't come up with anything good, or stupid, enough. He hadn't even noticed that his gaze had drifted to the door that led to the backyard. He realized that he had to get out. He turned his head to excuse himself when he saw a man walking straight towards them. He had long, black hair and he was wearing instead of tuxedo, some kind of full black suit. Maybe the outside visit could wait after all.

The man made his way to the youth next to Hiei and placed hand on his shoulder. "So nice to see you here. Kurama."

The look on the green eyes changed to totally different. He brushed the others hand away. "Hello –cousin-. I hope I could say the same."

"Don't be so cold", the other smirked. "Even your sister calls me by my name."

"I'm happy I'm not her", the boy said taking a step further away from his cousin and closer to Hiei.

The woman, who had been called Shizuru, spoke. "So you are the host of this magnificent ball." She didn't speak the same way she had earlier. Now she sounded very affected.

"Yes I am", the man said turning to her way and kissed her hand while introducing. "Karasu Hiretsukan."

"Shizuru Kuwabara", the brunet said making a curtsy. "And here are Lady Yukina and Mister Hiei Koorime."

"What a pleasure to have you here", the guy named Karasu said smiling smugly.

"The pleasure is all ours", Yukina answered politely.

It was surprising how differently the redheaded boy was acting after the host's appearing. He was looking tense and didn't talk almost at all. Every comment he said towards his cousin was cold and impolite.

Luckily it didn't continue very long.

"I was thinking", the man turned towards the green eyed one. "Aunt Greta's house is pretty far away..."

"It's only little bit over half an hour way there, so thank you but no", the boy spoke before the sentence could be finished.

"You should think about your aunt", the host said. "She is getting old and..."

"Cousin Karasu!" some brown haired girl shouted from the crowd and made her way to them as fast as she could in her blue dress. "Good that I found you. Aunt Greta wants to talk to you."

"I'm sure it can wait", the man said trying to continue, but the girl interrupted again.

"She said it's very important."

The black haired man looked like he was thinking and then turned to face the others. "I'm sorry, but I have to excuse myself now", he started making his leave. "Because of this sudden interruption, I couldn't dance with this young lady." He smiled mischievous smile as he pointed to the brunette girl. "But I'm sure Mister Hiei would do it gladly for me."

"I'm sure he will", the girl said and grabbed Hiei's hand. She started to drag him into the middle of the dance floor. Before they could get there and the Karasu man was gone the spiky haired youth snatched his hand out of the girl's and started to walk back to Yukina.

"You didn't dance?" his sister asked with a disappointed voice. "I was so looking forward to see you dancing."

He could do nothing else but to swallow his pride and walk back to dance with the girl. At least Yukina would enjoy it.

He hated it. Why hadn't he just left before the host had come? Then he wouldn't be dancing some stupid dance, with some stupid girl, in some stupid ball. For a second he was glad his mother had made him to learn some dance steps. But it went on its way.

"I'm sorry about this", the brunet apologized. "Karasu wouldn't have left otherwise."

"Hn."

"I'm serious. He is like some blood sucking vampire, always clinging to my brother", the girl continued.

"What ever", Hiei murmured. She obviously wanted him to get the point. But he didn't care, or so he wanted to think. For some reason, he actually was kind of curious.

"Well, thank you anyway", the girl finished and didn't speak anything after that.

Fortunately to Hiei, they had joined the dance in middle way or so, therefore the torture was soon over. He made his way back to his sister. She was talking happily to the Shizuru woman, but the redhead wasn't there anymore. The girl he had danced with came also.

"Hi Keiko", greeted the smoking woman. "You came just the right time back there."

"Luckily I did", the girl giggled. She let her look wander across the room. "Where did Kurama go?"

"Who knows", the older brunet said blowing the smoke from her mouth. "He left soon after you went dancing."

"You looked great there." Yukina phrased the two of them.

"Thank you", the other girl said with pleased tone. "Your brother sure knows how to dance and I had a good teacher."

Now was the perfect time for Hiei to leave. His sister was girl talking and his tolerance for this all was at its end. He mentioned that he was going out and made his way to the backyard, away from the torture chamber.

He took a deep breath of fresh air and felt immediately better. He let his gaze wander around the yard. There was a fountain in the middle of the backyard, benches around it and bushes and trimmed trees here and there. Saying it other way, it was a typical garden. Karasu had obviously hired a gardener with no imagination.

He walked to one of the benches to sit. There was someone else too, though he was sitting right behind the fountain, so that he couldn't be seen from the door.

"Running away from the prying eyes or just looking for breathing space?" the redheaded boy asked. His name was Kurama if Hiei remembered right. The youth's green eyes were directed towards the starry sky.

"The last one", the black haired boy answered shortly.

The other one chuckled. "Thought so." He turned his head so that he could look at the spiky haired boy and continued with amused voice. "Why don't you sit down? I wasn't planning to bite you or anything."

Truth to be told the young man didn't want to sit, but the boy made it sound like it was a challenge, so he sat there, next to him. Silence surrounded them. They starred at the stars for a long while. It was exactly what Hiei hoped for; a quiet moment just by himself. It was nice as long as it continued.

"I know, I don't have the right to say this", the redhead broke the silence. "But I really think you should give Kuwabara a chance."

"Hn. Save your speech to someone else."

"Really", the youth tried again. "I have known him for long time and I can tell that he is serious about your sister."

"You are his friend. Of course you'll speak for him." This was starting to annoy Hiei, why couldn't the other just stay quiet.

"Maybe, but I wasn't saying this directly to you if I didn't mean it", the green eyed boy continued. "I know he isn't the brightest one, but he is loyal and honest. I'd rather had that kind of brother in law or friend than a smart looking one, who will backstab you as soon as he gets the chance."

Again Hiei had to agree with the other. He had to think again; maybe the green eyed youth wasn't exactly as stupid as he had first thought.

"Well, I don't want to stick my nose any deeper to others business, because I know how annoying it is. Just wanted you to know there is another point of view for the situation." The redheaded boy explained. "You probably don't care, but still. It gives me ease of mind."

The black haired youth was just going to comment to the others words, but a sudden appearance of a hand to cover his mouth stopped him. He looked at the Kurama guy, whose eyes were fixed towards the backdoor of the house. He turned his gaze also that way and saw the host of the ball at the entrance. The man looked into the garden like he was looking someone. Then he started to come down the stone stairs.

Hiei could feel as the hand covering his mouth started trembling slightly.

Suddenly the man turned his head back at door and soon walked back where he had come from and the green eyed youth removed his hand and sighed in relief.

"What a close relationship you and your cousin have", Hiei stated sarcastically.

"Wouldn't want it to be any closer", the other said coldly. It was clearly not the favourite subject of the redhead's.

"What's so bad about him?" the spiky haired boy didn't even know why he asked. It wasn't his business. He just wanted to give back for the talk before. It must be that.

"You can only imagine", was the answer. The emerald eyes turned to look straight to Hiei's red ones. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Fine", the boy agreed before he could even think that he had given up. He hadn't got his revenge.

"So", the redhead said again smiling. "Do you work at somewhere or?"

Hiei frowned. Now he actually had to small talk. "I manage the family business", he answered.

"Which is?" the other boy encouraged.

"We own iron- and coal mine", the red eyed boy said shortly. "But that hardly interest you." How could it interest the oaf's friend? He probably didn't even know anything about mines.

"In fact it does interest me", was a surprising answer. "It's a great combination for weapon industry, isn't it?"

::Okay, maybe he knows a little bit.::

"Yes it is."

And as the conversation (if it could be called that, when the other one didn't talk very much) progressed, Hiei's prejudices towards the redhead got totally crushed. The boy actually knew many things most of the managers in the mine industry didn't know. For once the spiky haired youth had to admit that the other one was quite enjoyable company, even tough he could have been little less talkative. But his talk wasn't annoying, so it didn't bother so much.

"Found you!" the brown haired girl, who had dragged Hiei to dance, walked to them. "Hello Mister Hiei", she greeted.

"I guess you have something you want to talk about", the red haired young man stated smiling.

"Yes" apparently the boy's sister started. "I was thinking that I'm getting little sleepy and the diver probably would also appreciate if he hadn't hang around here, so could we leave soon?"

"What about Aunt Greta?" the boy asked.

"Oh, she is staying here, but I know you don't want to stay here the whole night", the brunet grinned.

"Well, if you have finished your girl talk and you want to leave, then it's fine by me." The youth got up and turned towards Hiei. "It was an honour to be talking to you", he said sounding very official. "I hope I didn't say anything offending."

Hiei just nodded as a sign that it was fine. He was confused, a minute ago the emerald eyed youth had been talking to him very casually and now he sounded over official.

"I have to leave now, but I hope we'll meet again", the redhead bowed and left with his sister.

The spiky haired boy just sat there for a moment and then realized that he had left Yukina in the house full of greedy people. He stood up and walked back into the hell to make sure everything was fine. Luckily his sister was still talking to the Shizuru woman, but there were two new persons also. A young woman, who had blue hair and pink dress and she visibly radiated a hyperenergetic glow. With her was a man, who was, surprisingly, wearing a tuxedo and whose hair was short and brown.

He sighed and walked to them. As soon as he arrived the blue haired girl, who introduced herself as Botan, started asking him question. When he didn't answer she turned to Yukina for them. After couple murderous looks the young woman realized to change the subject, but still she didn't shut up. Suddenly Hiei missed the quiet garden and the redhead's company. Even though the brown haired guy, who was called Koenma or something, didn't look like a thread to Yukina, because the annoying girl was hanging on his arm, Hiei wouldn't leave. He wanted to make sure every fortune-hunter wouldn't come even near his sister. He had to bear the blue haired girl for the rest of the night.

Then it finally came; the leaving time. It was like a blessing from the heaven. They said goodbyes and got on the carriage, which set off towards their city house.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" their mother asked.

"I did", Yukina said happily. "I had really great time."

"How about you, Hiei?" the woman asked smiling.

"Could have been worse", he murmured. It was true. He hadn't had to chase off more than five men who were trying their luck on his sister.

"How about you mother?" the girl asked.

"I had wonderful time, thank you", she said happily. "I met the host's aunt, Lady Greta and her adopted daughter. The daughter was very nice girl, Keiko was her name if I recall right. It was a shame that Mister Karasu couldn't find Lady Greta's adopted son anywhere, so I couldn't meet him. Anyhow, she invited us for a picnic. I hope you'll come too."

"I would like to", Yukina said exited.

The thought about the picnic wasn't very appealing idea, but then again... Wasn't Keiko the redhead's sister's name?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Little Myy: The ball is over, as you can see. Really can't figure out what to say, except that I don't know a thing about mines. So sorry, if sounded stiff or wasn't right. But my world, my rules.

Review and I'll update.

Answering reviews:

To What2callmyself: I wouldn't worry so much about the mistakes, but there were so much of them that I was in shock. But let's hope I get better and that in the future can concentrate. Oh and here was the ball and Hiei came at last in the picture. I even had a writers block, but luckily it didn't last long. It went after I delayed for awhile and wrote three sentences under pressure.

To mistressKC: I have corrected the mistake. And that was one of the stupid ones. Alright all mistakes are stupid, but still.

To KitsuneAkai13: I know. There was too much talking in the last one. Well, it didn't go (as didn't this and the first chapter) as I planned. But as you said, 'Kurama got a front way ticket to meeting Hiei'.

To Marori: Hope you'll continue reading and that the interest in this doesn't drop.

To Nasa ow/d Maxwell: Well, you don't have to come after me yet. Here was your update.

To evilgoddess1990: I hope this chapter was a good one too. I have problems on writing Karasu and Hiei. And now that this was from Hiei's point of view in a way, I really had hard time.

To Fairren: I proofread my stories, but I can do it only once or twice to make sure there aren't very big mistakes. After that I start to hate 'em and don't want to put them out for anyone else to read. And as I said, I have fever so I think it has something to do with it. Also, my friend rebecca proofreads my stories, but I guess this time she forgot (or didn't notice or was too exited or something) that she didn't give me the list made of my mistakes. But thanks for the suggestion anyway. I just have to be more careful when I write. Thanks for the mistakes you pointed out. I corrected them. The tee/tea thingy was a pure typing error. –sigh- I was called a mistress of typing errors couple years ago. It seems like I still have the gift.

To Nite Nite: -takes the cookie gratefully- Thanks. I hope you aren't trying to bribe me. But anyway, here was the update.

Thank you all!


	4. Lunch, Nature and Selfdiscipline

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't even bother. (I still own the annoying Aunt Greta and the world)

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Hetero, Language, Violence later...)

Little Myy: I know it's been long time since the last update. But I'm back. My writers block is almost over and exam week started, so I probably have time to write more. But I cut the bullshit short. This chapter isn't as good as the earlier, but –sigh- maybe next time then.

Enjoy the chapter if you can! –Evil laugh-

"Indicates speaking"

::Indicates Kurama's thoughts::

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 4: Lunch, Nature and Self-discipline

It was a perfect day. Sun was shining brining warmth to the earth and only couple of fluffy clouds floated in the sky. Birds were chirping happily to each others and everything was green. It was a weather that everyone hoped for when they went to a picnic. But for some reason Kurama didn't want to go.

Lady Koorime and her children had arrived a while ago and were now chatting with Keiko and Aunt Greta, except mister Hiei of course. Even though the redhead enjoyed the company, he still didn't want to go. And the reason came to stand right next to him.

"I hope you understand", the dark man whispered dangerously. "That you must behave in front of these guests, unless you want our dear aunt's hatred upon you. And we both know what she is capable of."

"Yes, I do", Kurama said trying to sound calm and self-confident, but he knew Karasu would drive him straight to the edge of losing his politeness.

"Good", the man said and without even seeing it, the redhead could imagine the smug smile on his 'cousin's' face. Not wanting to spend any more time with the slimy reptile, the boy walked to the others to greet them.

After exchanging couple of words with the guests Yusuke appeared from the stables direction bringing with him two horses. A brown gelding which's horsehairs was black, and a white mare which had grey little dots all over her and which horsehairs were grey. They were both prepared with women's saddles. He brought them to Lady Yukina and Lady Koorime. Mister Hiei had his own dark brown noble stallion, as did Karasu have his black one.

As the women adored the beautiful creatures two other geldings were brought there. Keiko's was a copper coloured one, with her hairs golden and Greta's was a bit bigger one, which was brown-white, cow like horse with brown hairs. When Yusuke gave the horse to the brunet girl, they exchanged long gazes.

The women mounted their horses soon after they got them.

And the last one that the farm-hand brought was a white mare, which mane was silvery-grey.

"Servant boy!" Karasu called as he came closer with his stallion. "Are you sure that horse is healthy. It looks like it limp with her right leg. Kurama can't ride with that, you stupid boy."

"What a shame", the green eyed youth said pretending to be disappointed. "It looks like I must stay here."

Suddenly his 'dear cousin' was in front of him and he was lifted in the air by hands that appeared around his waist. He was placed on the black stallion's back sitting sideways.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Kurama asked trying to sound calm, although he wanted to kick the smirking man very badly straight to the face.

"I just though to give you a ride, because your horse must stay here", the vampire like man explained.

"That's so nice of you", Aunt Greta said and explained to her guests. "Our other horses are right now out in pasture and it would be a shame, if our precious time would go waist because of this."

::You just don't have any others and even these all aren't yours.:: Kurama gritted his teeth. Did he actually have to ride with that disgusting creature all the way to the picnic place and back? ::This must be a nightmare.:: But unfortunately it wasn't.

He realized how he was sitting and trying to hold back his anger as he swung his right leg to the other side, so he was sitting properly. Karasu mounted the horse and sat behind the redhead. It took all of his self-control to keep still as the man came even closer and reached to pick the reins up. It was like some kind of punishment, because he had managed to avoid his revolting 'cousin' most of the time at the ball.

Yusuke gave him an apologizing look, before the group left towards the forest nearby. Of course it wasn't the boy's fault that Kurama had to sit there and suffer. How could he have known? It wouldn't surprise the redhead at all, even if this whole thing was a damn plan of the bloodsucker.

It was hell. The dark haired vampire had him in a firm grip, just to 'make sure he wouldn't fall' and whispered things into the boy's ear. How was the green eyed youth supposed to take a part in the conversation sounding relaxing and polite, while the man behind him made everything that he would snap?

Kurama could have sworn that mister Hiei was looking at him, but when he turned his gaze, was the black haired boy looking away.

"Don't worry too much", the reptile whispered. "You are exactly where you should be."

And that was too much for him. He swished his hand so it hit directly on Karasu's face. The redhead turned to look the others when he heard a gasp. The women were looking at him in shock; expect Keiko, who tried to hold her titters back.

He put the most innocent look on his face and turned his head so he could see the slimy being behind him.

"I'm so sorry", Kurama said sounding apologetic. "I thought I heard some sort of buzz and supposed it was a bee."

The brown haired girl couldn't hold back anymore and started giggling. A smile was formed on Lady Koorime's and Lady Yukina's lips and Greta didn't know what to do. Mister Hiei's expression didn't change at all, but still the emerald eyed boy was almost sure that there was amusement in those red eyes. He just stared in those ruby orbs.

::Is it even normal to have red coloured eyes?::

He got back into reality, when Karasu spoke. "Mister Hiei, I couldn't help noticing how beautiful stallion you have."

::Oh, no. This doesn't mean anything good.::

"I have a suggestion", the vampire man said. "Why don't we race to the picnic place? I'm sure your horse would enjoy it as much as mine and also the ladies wouldn't have to wait, when everything would be already prepared."

The redhead's eyes widened. The man behind him couldn't be serious about this. He tried to gesture to the black haired boy not to accept, but the youth was obviously one of those who wouldn't refuse a challenge.

The green eyed boy didn't want to be there where he was sitting if they raced. "I think I should..." But he couldn't finish when his reptile 'cousin' already spurred the horse to full speed. The faster the horse went, the more Karasu 'had to' bend down and follow the stallion's (and because of that also Kurama's) movements. The redhead was pinned between the horse and the fully enjoying snake.

Luckily it didn't last for long, though it was still too much to him. Soon they came to the edge of the forest, where started a meadow. They had agreed that it was good spot for picnic; not too far, but still beautiful and peaceful. It wasn't any surprise that mister Hiei was already there. No horse could go as fast with two peoples as the dark brown stallion.

The horse stopped and Karasu got off from the stallion's back, but staid close to the horse. "You need help?" he asked smirking.

"No thank you", the redhead answered keeping his cool. "I can dismount myself, I'm not a woman."

"Oh, could have fooled me", the man with mischievous smile.

Kurama clenched his fist, but didn't give his 'cousin' the satisfaction at getting angry. How was it even possible for someone to be as irritating, self-centred and slimy as the reptile?

He started to dismount, but when he was lifting his other leg over the horse he felt hands on his sides, again. In surprise his grip got loose from the saddle and he lost his balance. Unfortunately he didn't hit the ground when he fell. Instead of the little pain he was caught by the vampire caught, which were worse.

"You alright?" the man asked smirking and put him on the ground, but still keeping his hands on the youth.

The boy moved the other's hands and pushed him away. "I'm fine", Kurama murmured angrily. He was just going to continue with something like 'No thanks to you', but then he saw the scarlet eyed boy looking at them with unreadable expression the words got stuck. Quickly he turned to the black horse to get the picnic things and to hide his flushed face, though he didn't know why he blushed in the first place.

The redhead took the blanket and searched a perfect place to lay it down. He didn't look at either of the men, but he had an unpleasant feeling that he was watched very closely. He put the blanket on the ground and straightened it so that there wasn't any crease on it. Then he went back to the horses, some of the picnic supplies were on Mister Hiei's stallion. He was feeling really uncomfortable and hoped that the women would already come. But he didn't have that kind of luck. In matter of fact he felt like Lady Luck had completely forsaken him.

It was total silence while Kurama made everything ready, so that the ladies wouldn't have to wait. He didn't want help and he didn't hurry. In fact he made everything as slow as possible. The little perfectionist inside of him wanted everything to be flawless and he also wanted a good excuse not to keep company to his vampire 'cousin'.

But soon he reached the point that he couldn't delay anymore. He took a deep breath and put a polite smile on his face. He raised his head and at last looked at the two men. He encouraged them to sit down and to make themselves comfortable.

The redhead would be ready to stake his life on that his 'cousin' would try to take an advantage on this situation; and he was right. The man came to sit right next to him and extremely close. For Kurama's rescue there was hoofs clatter coming closer from the forest. He quickly stood up and moved away from his slick relative and waited as the four horses with their riders arrived. As a perfect gentleman he helped the ladies dismount and let them choose places where to sit. It was a mistake, in a way. In the end the only free place was between Karasu and Lady Koorime. He swallowed hard and sat right on the middle of the open space. Next to the vampire was Aunt Greta, then Keiko, mister Hiei, Lady Yukina, Mrs. Koorime and then Kurama, of course. In the middle of the blanket were the foods and drinks; chicken wings, salad, baguette, cheese, butter, fruits and wine, that the poison snake had brought. The emerald eyed youth had meant to go to the near spring to get some water also, but he had decided to go there later, hopefully alone. He liked it there. But instead of being in a peaceful forest pond he had to suffer next to the slick 'cousin' of his.

The boy tried to ignore the vampire by taking part in the conversations, but the reptile was se obstinate that it was no use. The revolting creature made up all kind of excuses to get closer, to touch or to talk to him. It was getting harder to keep clam every time the man tried something. One thing he was lucky in, was that while had poured the wine, Karasu hadn't noticed that Kurama didn't take any. He really didn't want to drink wine in this kind of situation, especially when it was his 'cousin's' wine.

::Speaking of the devil..::

"Would you want some grapes?" the long haired man suggested trying to feed the youth.

"No thank you", the red haired boy said sharply rising his hand to block the fruit's way. "I can eat my self."

"How about wine then?" the man asked mischievously leaning closer.

"No", the youth said emphatically.

"Then what have you been drinking?" Aunt Greta joined, everyone's gazes turned at them, like it was something important.

"Nothing", Kurama said calmly then figured something. "I'm so sorry", he hurried to explain. "I forgot to get some water from nearby spring. I should go now if someone would want it later." He excused himself and stood up moving towards the black horse. Now was the best time to go calm down. He searched couple of empty bottles from the stallion's saddlebag and turned to leave. There was his nightmare again. The lilac eyed man walked right towards him, like so many times before.

"I thought you might like some company", he smirked.

"Don't bother", the redhead said and moved past him. "I'm not interested in your company." He could at last speak little freely, now that others didn't hear.

The boy started to walk towards the forest, when Karasu walked past him, grapping him on his wrist. "I don't mind", he commented as he started to lead the way.

Kurama jerked his hand away, but followed the dark man. He didn't want to attract the other's attention by creating any loud argue, at least not so close to them.

They walked deeper into the old forest. There were many different type of trees, some young and some really old and thick. After walking for quite awhile and when the redhead was sure that anyone didn't hear, he started speaking. "We are going to the wrong way."

"I know that", the man answered. It was just like the emerald eyed boy had feared. The vampire was again plotting something. Maybe it wasn't so good idea to be so far away...

The boy stopped walking. "I've had enough of this. What do you want?"

His dark haired 'cousin' stopped also and turned around to face the redhead. "What do I want?" he smirked with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I think it's pretty obvious."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm not willing to help you", the youth said turning around and starting to walk away.

All of sudden he was pulled backwards so that his back was against an old oak. The bottles Kurama was holding drop to the ground as Karasu took hold on his wrists and raised them above the green eyed boy's head and against the rough tree bark.

"I don't care about your willingness", the man whispered to the boy's ear.

The redhead didn't know what to do. Aggressive actions would probably be useless and sooner or later he would have to face his 'cousin' again. "Would you mind letting go of me?" he tried to be calm and talk his way out of the situation.

"What if I don't?" the man asked smiling mischievously. His other hand, which wasn't holding Kurama's wrists, started to move along the redhead's side.

::Yes, what if he don't:: the boy thought. He sure was in difficult and very unpleasant situation. He held his breath waiting.

"Hn. I don't see any springs here", said a deep voice. Karasu's grip loosened as he turned to see the interrupter, as did the redhead. The spiky haired boy was leaning against a pine tree and his red eyes fixed on the two men.

"Mister Hiei", Kurama started pushing his 'cousin' out of his way, picked up the bottles and walked quickly to the youth. "In fact I have something important to talk with you." Without slowing down he took the black haired boy's hand and walked away, hoping that the repulsive man wouldn't follow.

As soon as the lilac eyed man wasn't seen the emerald eyed youth slowed down a little and the spiky haired one yanked his hand back.

It was then that the redhead realized that he had actually held the other youth's hand. He felt like his cheeks would flush again. "I'm sorry about that", he apologized looking away, but still continuing walking.

The other boy followed, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you", Kurama said. He could feel that if he didn't speak an uncomfortable silence would fell upon them. "I really wanted to get out of that situation."

"Hn. Figured", the smaller boy youth replied.

"So, what brought you there?"

"They had something to ask you", mister Hiei answered shortly.

"Oh", Kurama really didn't know what he should say. After thinking for moment he spoke again. "I was thinking to finally go get the water, because I didn't get it earlier" ::for some reason.:: "Are you going back or would you want to come with me?"

"Hn."

::Apparently that means that you'll come along.:: the redhead concluded, as the boy continued to walk beside him. The silence fell again, but this time it was pleasant. It was the first time in the whole day that Kurama actually enjoyed himself. Soon their path started to go downhill and the sound of bubbling spring reached their ears.

Every time the emerald eyed boy came to this place, he felt like all his worries would be washed away.

There was a small lake right under a gentle cliff in the middle of a clearing. The water came from the rock face and flowed between mossy little stones into the pond. The whole place was surrounded with tiny red and white flowers, except two paths. One of them went right to the streaming water and the other went around the pond.

Kurama breathed deeply and walked to the spring to fill the bottles. When they were full he went back to the shore, where mister Hiei was standing his arms crossed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the redhead asked. The other boy's head jerked up, like he had been deep in his thought. "I come here sometimes, when I want to forget everything", the green eyed youth continued. "It's so full of life and untouched."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry about that", the red haired boy sighed and then smiled again. "We probably should go back."

He turned his head to look at the shorter boy, who at the same time started to walk back where they had come from. Kurama caught the other one whit couple fast steps and then slowed down to walk the same pace.

It didn't take a long time to get back to the picnic place, now that they went straight to there and not to wander around the woods.

"There they are!" Keiko shouted at the same time that they walked to the meadow. She started to gesture to her brother to hurry.

The two youth walked to the others and the redhead gave them the bottles and sat down to the open space that the women made. Karasu of course didn't move a muscle, thanks to that Kurama was now sitting between mister Hiei and Keiko, but directly opposite of his 'cousin'. The man looked at him threateningly, but the green eyed boy decided to ignore it. He had had his dose of the vampire. Now that he didn't have to sit next to him, the only problem was the way back, but Kurama didn't want to think about it right now.

"Mister Hiei said that you wanted to ask me something", the redhead smiled to his sister.

For a second she had a puzzled look on her face, but soon it vanished. "Right! We were talking about music and I couldn't remember the lovely song you always played."

He had to think for a moment. "You mean Járdányi's Sonatina?"he suggested.

"Yes!" then she turned to the blue haired girl. "It's one of my favourites. Come sometime visit and I have Kurama to play it for you."

"Keiko, I haven't played for years", the emerald eyed youth tried, but his sister cut him.

"I'm sure you still can play it. You were genius at playing when you were little, so why wouldn't you still be."

"That's a wonderful suggestion, Keiko", Aunt Greta spoke. "You all should come. Kurama is magnificent piano and violin player."

The boy sighed. ::I haven't played either of them since uncle Ryo's death, because you hated it. You're just trying to take advantage on this situation too, to arrange the marriage. But on the other hand, I'm fine with someone like mister Hiei to marry Keiko. He isn't someone like... Karasu.::

"I wouldn't miss it", the devil smiled dangerously.

The time run and even Kurama had almost nice time. It would have been nice without his 'cousin' there. What had happened in the woods still bothered the redhead. The vampire hadn't gone so far before and he was starting to fear that the interruption had only encouraged the reptile to further actions. He really didn't want to be even a second alone with that man.

"Oh dear, it's running late", Lady Koorime said as the sun started to set. They had just ended the conversation about art.

"Appears so", Aunt Greta agreed. "We probably should start going back."

The emerald eyed boy saw the gleam in the lilac eyes and decided to say something, before he would be lifted on the black horse again. "I think I'll walk back", he said to his aunt, so that the guests didn't hear. "It's so nice weather and all."

"Kurama, it is rude not to say proper goodbye to the guests", Karasu whispered to his ear.

He shivered and for once his 'cousin' was right. He just didn't want to ride with the slick man.

"He can ride with me", the deep voice - that had saved the redhead already once the same day - said. Apparently he had heard what the emerald eyed youth had said after all. "It wouldn't be fair to your stallion to carry two people here and back, when we have another strong horse."

That was the longest sentence Kurama had heard from the shorter boy. It was almost scary, but at the same time almost amusing.

"No, we can't let you do that", Aunt Greta hurried to deny. "It would be awfully rude to ask something like that from a guest. And it was our farm-hand's mistake not to check the Kurama's horse properly."

"It sounds like you have doubts towards my horse", the spiky haired young man said. It was a good one, Kurama had to admit. It made it sound like the woman would offend him if she didn't agree. The redhead really owed the boy.

The emerald eyed youth sat behind the shorter one. The way back was more enjoyable than the way to the meadow. Of course it was, now he didn't have to bear the reptile man behind him trying to... Even a thought made him shiver.

Almost as soon as they arrived to the manor the Koorimes continued their trip back to the city. Lady Yukina had agreed to visit at Thursday, which was five days from now and she had said to bring her brother with her, though Kurama doubted if he actually would come.

After the guests had left the redhead went to one of the locked doors and opened it with a little silver key Aunt Greta had given to him. In the middle of the room was a grand piano and on the one of the walls was a shelf full of instruments and many different sheets of music by different composers. On one of the corners were five chairs and three different heights old music stands. There were also a couch, couple armchairs and five normal chairs for the listeners.

He walked to the grand piano looking around. He had been here the last time five years ago, before his uncle's death. After that the room had been locked and forbidden to go in, at least for Kurama. Still it looked like it had been cleaned regularly.

The green eyed boy sat in front of the grand piano and touched the keyboard softly. He pushed couple of the keys to make sure the instrument was in tune, and for his surprise it was. He straightened his back and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Then he placed his finger on the keyboard and started to play.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Little Myy: About the Járdány's Sonatina, I'm not sure if there is a piano version to it, but it's so beautiful I had to put it in this. I have played it with flute and it's one of my favourite songs. And even if it might sound like it would be easy, it would be many times harder with piano. Well... is there something else. I don't know horse terminology so sorry about that. And... hmm... Oh well, this wasn't anything it should had been, but it always ends up like that.

Please review, so I have confidence to update. (It took a long time to gather up the courage I needed in this one). So next time.... we follow Keiko... (oops... I spoiled again). I hope I didn't lose any readers because of this chapter. I try to make the next one better!

Answering reviews:

To ko-krama: This time it was horses, not mines... Well, I hope they continue being good... Thanks again –smile-

To evilgoddess1990: I try my best. Or so I like to think. Thanks for encouraging me!

To inumoon3: Though your review was for the first chapter I hope you have read it this far. I'm sorry I can't speed up the two of them getting together; I almost have a plot you know. So you just have to wait patiently if you can.

To mistressKC: It doesn't matter it was short. It still told me you read it and that's what I want to know (and of course your opinion about it).

To KitsuneAkai13: In fact I have a love-hate relationship about Karasu stalking Kurama. I write it, 'cause it gives something to the story, but I hate it, 'cause he is so... Karasu. I hope it doesn't go over.

To Nite Nite: I think I take the bribing as a compliment. Here was the update. Thanks for the cookies.

To Magi Valkyrie: Was it a cliff-hanger? I didn't mean it to be one... well, maybe a little... Hope you continue reading.

To Chelsea Deanne: Thank you. I try to make it interesting. And about when Hiei finds out about the wedding plans... It's a secret.

To Raging Pheonix: -sigh- I would have wanted to know about something, which was bad which was good (if there were anything good), but well, no can do. Hope you read more and then give me something to think about... your choice.

To What2callmyself: No, you didn't annoy me then. It's good to know the mistakes. How would I ever learn if I didn't know them? Yeah, picnic is over and I made Kurama play piano and violin, what's wrong with me... It wasn't my plan at first... Anyway. Thank you very very much.

To Nasa ow/d Maxwell: Ummm... I really don't know what to say. I won't promise you anything, but I don't want to close any doors, 'cause even I don't know exactly what's going to happen. So you just have to read further and see. (And bribing won't work... well maybe it makes me write faster, but let's not talk about that)

To kizna2: It took awhile to update, but I still did. Thanks for your review and support –smile-

To celestial light: This wasn't as good as the first three, at least that's my opinion. It isn't easy you know. I just god my Finnish essay that sucked so my confidence dropped. But well, life is life, no can do. My own fault.

Thanks again!


End file.
